


Love's a State of Mind

by taeminki



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: If Wonpil was happy, why should he be sorry?





	Love's a State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i loved you / when you love someone universe

Younghyun woke, stretched, and rolled over to put his head on Wonpil's chest. The two often drifted apart when they were sleeping, as they both had a habit of rolling over and over, and they lost each other some time through the night.

"Honey?" Wonpil wondered. His chest lifted as he stretched his body, and his arms came down in awkward positions until he readjusted, holding Younghyun comfortably. He kissed Younghyun's hair, his nose temporarily nuzzling into the crown of his head. Younghyun wanted to stay here forever--forever, because this was the kind of Heaven he craved, the kind of warmth he wanted all the time, but he wasn't dead yet and he had a life to live and things to experience and they had plans that day, so Younghyun sat up and cracked his neck and told Wonpil, through some giggles as Wonpil audibly grimaced at the pop of his bones, "Let's go get ready, babe--we're going out, right?"

"Yes. With Sungjin-hyung." Wonpil said. Younghyun knew Sungjin, faintly. He'd only met him twice before, in passing--picking Wonpil up after his classes and happening upon a conversation between Wonpil and his best friend--going to a party with his boyfriend and meeting Sungjin, who had invited Wonpil. It was only four times that the two had seen each other and once that they had spoken. Younghyun didn't mind Sungjin-- didn't particularly like him because Sungjin didn't seem too fond of him, but Younghyun would make sure they got along. He was Wonpil's friend; Younghyun wanted to get along with all of Wonpil's friends.

"You want to shower together?" Younghyun asked, reaching for Wonpil's hand so that they might intertwine their fingers. Wonpil laughed, a shy giggle leaving his lips as Younghyun was leaning closer to them. Younghyun stole half of a kiss; Wonpil gave him the rest. They had a hold on each other that only tightened as they started up and for the shower they wished to share, in which they, at first, got dirtier than they did clean. Then, upon running short on time, they rushed to clean each other up-- to dry off and get dressed-- to fumble for shoes and into the car, barely remembering wallets and keys and phones. In fact, Wonpil forgot his phone, but neither bothered with the fact. They were already a few minutes late to meeting Sungjin and they hadn't even left the house yet.

Wonpil and Younghyun's tardiness totaled up to sixteen minutes by the time the two got to the restaurant. Sungjin was waiting at the table the three had reserved, impatiently tapping his fingers and likely his toes. Wonpil hurried Younghyun to him, pulling him by the hand. Younghyun was laughing a bit; Wonpil was much more apologetic, settling across from Sungjin and spilling "I'm so sorry we're late, hyung," while Younghyun slid in next to him, gently bowing his head, "I'm sorry. I kept him a bit this morning."

"I could tell." Sungjin told Younghyun; his eyes turned to Wonpil, and his expression softened, "That's okay, Wonpil."

Younghyun was really starting to dislike Sungjin-- and they'd only ever met three times, but he tried not to let the older man's attitude turn him away. He kept in mind that this was Wonpil's friend; there had to be something good about him, else he wouldn't get along with Wonpil. There had to be a reason; Younghyun felt it his duty as Wonpil's boyfriend to find this reason, and befriend Sungjin after all.

"How was your morning?" Younghyun asked, trying his hardest to be nice to Sungjin as he flipped open the menu and let Wonpil look at it first. There was another menu on the table, but Younghyun didn't touch it quite yet, opting instead to focus his attention on Sungjin, show himself to be an active listener. Sungjin, however, did not give the same pleasure of looking up from his menu. He did, however, take the opportunity to speak-- "It was fine--busy with preparing myself for breakfast. I presume yours was the same--with an added activity?"

Younghyun bit his tongue for a while. Wonpil, luckily, took over in speaking, "Honey, do you want to share omelettes?" and looked at Younghyun. Younghyun nodded, releasing his tongue from his teeth to ask him, "You're not too hungry, babe?" and Wonpil nodded, leaning over to giggle and whisper "You already filled me up--" and Younghyun's ears flushed a bit, and he squeezed Wonpil's thigh and said "That's so inappropriate!" in a hushed tone, to which Wonpil laughed again and kissed Younghyun's cheek, his hand holding Younghyun's opposite cheek to keep his laughing form steady.

Sungjin cleared his throat, then, and the two broke apart as if they were being scolded by a teacher-- and Younghyun had a thought like _this is ridiculous_ , and wrapped his arm around Wonpil's shoulder and tapped on his chest for his hand--and Younghyun would have loved to say he did it because he naturally wanted contact with Wonpil, but he really did just want to make Sungjin upset. (The contact _was_  an added bonus, though.)

"Hyung," Wonpil said, referring to Sungjin. He had a smile upon his cheeks, which seemed to soften Sungjin's expression. Younghyun had a feeling that Sungjin liked Wonpil-- much more than even a best friend should, and he found himself a bit jealous at the fact. He already disliked Sungjin, and to find that Sungjin probably wanted his boyfriend--Younghyun was going to have to watch his tempter around the guy.

"What are you getting?" Wonpil asked-- just in time for a waitress to come around and start them off with drinks-- a glass of water and two cups of hot green tea. (Younghyun ordered the water.)

"I was thinking pancakes. I haven't had them in a while." Sungjin said, smiling gently at Wonpil. Wonpil nodded back; and Younghyun squeezed the boy's fingers, telling himself not to be jealous but being unable to completely help himself. Wonpil looked at him, a hum in his breath like he thought Younghyun wanted something. Younghyun turned to him, and kissed him softly-- sudden but quick and sweet, and it left Wonpil smiling--brighter than any he'd given Sungjin so far. Sungjin cleared his throat again, and Younghyun turned to him, "Do you want some of my water, when our waitress brings it?"

"What?"

"Your throat seems to be bothering you."

"Hyung, how are things going at work?" Wonpil quickly cut in, leaning forward to intrigue Sungjin's attention. Younghyun challenged Sungjin to say something more with a raise of his eyebrow, but Sungjin simply stared at Younghyun a moment more before turning his head, and focusing on Wonpil. He answered something, but Younghyun wasn't listening; instead, he was thanking the waitress (as Sungjin was too absorbed in his story, and begged Wonpil's attention far too much), and he was carefully distributing the drinks-- green tea for Wonpil, water for himself, and green tea for Sungjin.

Sungjin's long statement came to a close, and Younghyun thought about offering him water again, but instead he silently sucked it through his straw and tried not to have bitter feelings. It was hard for Younghyun; he had been disliked by far too many people in the past, for reasons he couldn't see. He _tried_  to be nice; he supposed he reeled in too many good people that others wanted, and couldn't have because Younghyun stood in the way. He remembered a girl hating him because of his relationship with his best friend, which only went as far as _best friend_. Jaehyung always chose Younghyun over her, however; but it was her fault, for she tried to force him to choose. (Younghyun swore that woman wanted him dead.)

"What about you, Younghyun?" Wonpil asked, his hand on Younghyun's chest to catch the older male's attention. Before thinking _I wasn't listening_ , and far before thinking of voicing the words he noticed Wonpil had called him _Younghyun_ \-- something he hardly ever did anymore; same with _hyung_ , or anything close to his name, really. It was always _babe_ , or _baby_ , or _honey_ , or some sweet name of the sort. It bugged Younghyun for a moment; but he smiled through it, and he finally asked, "What was that, babe?" and he heard Sungjin scoff across the table, and Wonpil asked-- seemed to repeat some words, "What do you think about switching jobs--is it difficult?"

Younghyun briefly voiced his opinion, and seemed to briefly voice many of his following comments--his words were consistently cut off by Sungjin, who seemed to have a lot to say, and a desire to have all attention on him. Younghyun held his tongue from rude comments, and laced his fingers through Wonpil's repeatedly, even as the two were eating, to calm his angered nerves. It was quite possibly the longest two hours of his life; he didn't think he'd ever felt more relieved than he had upon leaving the restaurant-- _without_  Sungjin.

"You don't like him, do you?" Wonpil sounded disappointed, but not angry. He was looking down, though his head was against Younghyun's shoulder, and their fingers were still laced together. Younghyun would never lie to Wonpil; "Honestly, I don't;" though he wouldn't leave himself sounding like a bad guy with simple answers such as that; (he expanded;) "I think he has a problem with me, though."

He didn't want to put _jealousy_  into Wonpil's mind as a reason he didn't like Sungjin, so he didn't mention the (obvious) possibility of Sungjin pining after Wonpil. It was, however, much of the reason Younghyun was, at the very least, weary of him.

Wonpil seemed to understand; he nodded, and he told Younghyun "I know. He's mean to you-- I'm sorry," and, after a brief sigh, "He's not usually like that. I don't know what's wrong with him."

 _He likes you_ , Younghyun thought. _He might even love you_.

"Don't apologize for him, babe. You can't help what kind of relationship we have--I know you want it to be good, though." Younghyun said. Wonpil nodded, and then his cheek lifted, and Younghyun knew he was smiling before he even looked down, "I could tell you were trying to get along with him, though-- thank you, for that. I know you were doing it for me."

Younghyun had expressed before that he wanted to be friends with all of Wonpil's friends-- that he wanted to get along with all the people Wonpil got along with-- that he wanted Wonpil to be surrounded by people he loved and people that loved each other. It was only fair, Younghyun though, considering how well Wonpil got along with all of his friends (which, truthfully, was only Jaehyung, really, but his point still stood).

"I was trying." Younghyun laughed softly. The two had made it to the car-- after walking very, very slowly to the parking lot (slow because Wonpil was against Younghyun's shoulder, and Younghyun was leading his way, and Younghyun didn't want to move too fast, make Wonpil uncomfortable). Younghyun opened the door for him, and let him in; he sat behind the wheel, and he started it up as Wonpil was, again, speaking, "I really appreciate that, honey. I'm really sorry he doesn't like you--I don't understand why."

Younghyun knew exactly why, and thought for a moment to ease Wonpil's nerves-- and then he thought not to-- but decided, ultimately, it was better to let his boyfriend think, before he could fully explain himself, that he was jealous, instead of letting him be confused-- "I think it's because he likes you, babe, and I'm your boyfriend."

Younghyun expected Wonpil to look at him incredulously, and to accuse him, gently, of being jealous, but Wonpil was silent. He was silent for a few moments; he was looking ahead and, upon glancing at him, Younghyun could see his fingers moving, too--playing with his jacket. Then, he muttered quietly, "You could tell?"

"You knew he liked you?" Younghyun asked. Wonpil nodded softly; Younghyun could only see from his peripheral for a moment, and then fully when he had to stop at a red light. Wonpil didn't start speaking again until the light was green; "I've known for a while.... I knew he wouldn't like you, honey, I should have warned you."

"It's okay." Younghyun said. He reached for Wonpil's hand, and held it for a few brief moments--while the road was clear. When the cars started to clutter, however, Younghyun returned his hand to the wheel, halfway through saying "It wouldn't have made a difference-- I would have still tried to be close to him."

"It wasn't fair for me to keep it a secret--that my best friend is in love with me." Wonpil seemed ashamed of himself. Perhaps he was correct--and, in fact, Younghyun agreed with him, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Wonpil feel bad about it-- "I trust you, babe-- there's no reason to tell me his secrets."

Younghyun saw Wonpil smile in his peripheral vision; and, at the next red light, he saw it face-to-face, with a quick kiss over their still seats, and Wonpil's gratitude-- his "Thank you for understanding;" and his grip of Younghyun's hand, his picking it up and bringing it to his lips. It was an endearing action-- Younghyun's hand broke away from Wonpil's hands to hold his cheek, and kiss his lips. The light turned green, but Younghyun hesitated in driving for just a moment long enough to kiss Wonpil's nose; and then he pulled back, and started to drive, and told his boyfriend that "I love you;" and heard his boyfriend tell him, "I love you, too."

 

 

 

Younghyun wanted to say nothing changed after that-- at the very least, he wanted to believe that all the little changes he saw were only in his head, but it was hard to deny reality after a while. It was hard to ignore Wonpil's sudden obsession with his phone-- sending messages to people (or one person, who Younghyun could suspect) all throughout the day-- on dates, even, or during movies. It was hard to ignore Wonpil's constantly getting home late, his excuses. It was hard to ignore the fact that Wonpil stopped inviting Younghyun out-- when he went somewhere with his friends, he kissed Younghyun goodbye and told him "I'll be back later;" and Younghyun was all for Wonpil doing things by himself, or with his friends, but that wasn't what Wonpil was about and it was really starting to concern Younghyun.

Younghyun wished it to all be in his head.

"I'm going to spend the day with Sungjin-hyung." Wonpil said. He was looking down at his phone, but he slipped an arm over Younghyun's shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. He didn't wait for Younghyun to say anything; he started to walk away. However, Younghyun didn't want to let him go so easy; this time, he caught Wonpil's wrist and halted him, assuring he wasn't too rough with his boyfriend. Wonpil looked up from his phone, his lips pouting and his eyebrow raised in shock--confusion. Younghyun frowned at him, struggling, for a moment, to find any words to express his own confusion, "Why-- babe, why are you out so often?"

"Hmm?" Wonpil asked, his eyebrows drooping closer to his eyes, "Can't I spend time with my friends?"

"Of course you can." Younghyun said. He let go of Wonpil's wrist, knowing he wasn't going to run off in the middle of a conversation--and what was the purpose of trying to stop him if he tried? He turned his body, and he tapped his lap, hoping Wonpil would at least come closer. He did, and he put his phone down to lay his hands in Younghyun's palms when Younghyun gestured for him to do so. Younghyun looked at him, and held his hands softly, "It's just different. You always invite me. I don't mind, but I just wonder-- is there something going on?"

Wonpil chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, his gaze falling far away from Younghyun's. He nodded slowly after some moments, and Younghyun gently shook his hands, hoping to gain his full attention again-- "What is it?"

"Sungjin." Wonpil said, hanging his head with his next sigh. "He's... really jealous of you, and I'm trying to remain his friend--but it's hard, because he keeps demanding so much of my attention--"

Wonpil was getting emotional-- for a reason which Younghyun didn't quite understand. He didn't have to understand, however, to give him some comfort--so Younghyun pulled his hands from Wonpil's, and placed them on his cheeks. His thumbs rubbed away the tears under his eyes, while his palms trapped the ones on his cheeks. He asked, "Babe? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to mess everything up." Wonpil muttered, a few sobs leaving his mouth. Younghyun pulled him closed-- moved his thighs apart so Wonpil's hips could settle there. Like this, he could comfortably lean forward and kiss Wonpil in some attempt at making him feel better when he didn't know the problem yet. He tried to find out-- "Mess up what? How? What happened?" but he was patient, and spaced out his questions, and let Wonpil breathe for a while. He wasn't crying too hard, but tears were falling consistently, and he clearly wasn't ready to talk.

"You're going to want to break up with me when I say this." Wonpil said, his voice a mutter-- _just_  loud enough for Younghyun to hear. Wonpil gently pushed Younghyun's hands away from his face, and took over in rubbing his eyes-- "But I have to tell you the truth."

"What?" Younghyun asked, his heart sinking as he wondered, _Did he cheat on me?_ \--but that didn't make sense. Wonpil wouldn't do that. Was he going to confess he could choose Sungjin over Younghyun? Younghyun didn't know how to feel about that, or react to that, and he tried to piece together a reaction before Wonpil even said anything.

"I-I have feelings for Sungjin." Wonpil muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Younghyun, in his surprise, couldn't find anything to say except-- "He-- has feelings for you, too, right?" and Wonpil looked up, and nodded, but he put his hands on either side of Younghyun's neck for comfort, "But-- but I don't want to leave you! I love you, but... I feel like-- like I love him, too, and--"

Wonpil sobbed into his palms, "I-I don't deserve either of you."

Younghyun didn't know what to say. Wonpil was crying as hard as he could now, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. His confession didn't make Younghyun love him any less, so he was able to pull Wonpil to him without a second thought. Wonpil tried to gently fight him off, muttering-- "Stop-- please-- I don't deserve you--" but he was too weak and perhaps too in love with Younghyun to really push him away, so he gave up after a moment--after Younghyun started to stroke his head, and kiss his neck. Younghyun held him until he'd stopped crying, at which point Younghyun pulled away, and helped him dry his face of tears. He looked at Wonpil, and told him, "I think we should spend tonight apart."

Wonpil picked up the corner of Younghyun's sweater and started to play with it, a gentle wonder leaving his lips, "Shouldn't we spend tonight together?"

"No," Younghyun said softly. He rubbed Wonpil's shoulders, and tried to hold his breath against crying for a moment. He spoke after he swallowed, "I think you should go see Sungjin tonight. I'll go out, too--somewhere."

"I don't want to leave you." Wonpil said, holding Younghyun's waist instead of his sweater. He started to say something more, but Younghyun stopped him-- "I don't want to leave you either, babe; but I think tonight is a good night to take a few hours to ourselves. I'm going to just go somewhere-- and you should see Sungjin. I think you should tell him, too. He deserves to know."

Wonpil nodded softly, tears continuing to drip from his eyes. Younghyun rubbed them away, and tried to smile for him, "Don't cry, okay? I promise-- and I'd like you to promise me, too, that we'll see each other again tonight. Just-- three hours, that's all. We'll come back at--" and Younghyun picked up Wonpil's phone to look at the time, and ignored the messages on his screen-- "11:00, okay?"

"Okay." Wonpil agreed. Younghyun placed his phone in his palm and told him, "Be safe, okay?" and Wonpil nodded. Younghyun started up, and started for his wallet, his keys, his phone, but Wonpil pulled him by his elbow, and asked, "Will you kiss me?" and Younghyun hated that he felt the need to ask, but appreciated that he'd found a boundary at the same time, for the meantime; and Younghyun nodded, and kissed him first, and told him, "I love you," and Wonpil firmly told him "I love you, too," almost like he was trying to convince himself it was true.

 

 

 

Younghyun ended up at an arcade. It was always a stress relief for him, to play games-- whether he was racing, or shooting, or taking care of some virtual pet. Putting himself in an alternate reality really took him away from his problems, but allowed him to think, too. His mind was in reality, but his vision was not; and that was a powerful contrast for Younghyun.

Younghyun, however, was forced to rip his eyes away from his screen when he heard a shout-- "What the hell is your problem, kid?" and saw a big guy getting way too close to a smaller kid-- a kid Younghyun recognized, but couldn't place. The kid-- who, really, probably wasn't much younger than Younghyun, stared at the guy for a moment, and turned back to his game. The big guy seemed to be getting pissed, and almost made to hit the kid, but Younghyun was awful fast-- ran up to the two and grabbed his wrist, stopped him from his violent intent.

The three of them were the only ones in the arcade so late; and then it was just two, for the kid got up and walked away. Younghyun almost turned his head to watch him, but didn't; and he smiled a little bit, almost not believing that he would leave Younghyun with the guy, but hardly blaming him either.

In the end, Younghyun was only hit three times-- didn't completely expect to get punched, but he supposed he could have seen it coming. His lip ended up busted-- just at the corner of his mouth, and his cheek was swollen. His knuckles, however, were untouched by flesh or any other form of rage; he didn't fight back, and made it out alive. (The guy was drunk; Younghyun could tell.)

Younghyun started to walk away--wanted to start home, and passed a shop where he supposed he could buy bandages. He skipped the idea, however, when he spotted the kid that had been in the arcade sitting outside, drinking milk. Younghyun stopped, and smiled a bit; he moved to sit across from the kid at his dark blue table, and wondered, while gesturing to his mouth, "What did you do to piss the guy off so much?"

"I beat him in a game," the kid said, smiling. He studied Younghyun for a minute; then, "Sorry," and Younghyun shook his head, "His fault, not yours;" and silence passed for a few minutes while the kid sucked another inch of milk into his mouth-- then, he put bandages and an egg on the table, and Younghyun looked at them, at him; "For me?"

"They would've been for me, but you were the one who ended up hurt," he said. Younghyun picked up the egg, and wondered, "The swelling goes down if you rub it on your cheek, right?" and, with his lips around his straw, the kid nodded; and the two sat there laughing softly for a while as Younghyun rubbed the egg across his cheek, hissing from time to time as it rolled too hard against a tender spot.

"I'm Dowoon," the kid said suddenly--when he had finished his milk and put the cup down. Younghyun nodded, "Younghyun;" and Dowoon, too, nodded. Some comfortable silence settled, once again, over the two men; and Younghyun had the idea to ask, "Why were you in the arcade so late?"

"Tradition. You?" Dowoon asked. Younghyun breathed in, and thought about just saying "Stress" with a sigh attached, but he decided to ask, instead, "Have you ever been in love before?"

"No." Dowoon said. Younghyun nodded; then, "Well, I have. I am, right now, and my boyfriend confessed, tonight, that he was in love with someone else. He still loves _me_ , but he's in love with his best friend, too."

"He must not love you very much." Dowoon said. Younghyun stopped rolling the egg, and let it settle between cheek and palm for a moment, "You think so?"

"Yes." Dowoon said. Younghyun quite liked his bluntness; on many others, it would piss him off, but Dowoon's bluntness didn't seem to be lack of care--it seemed to be interest or, at the very least, a mysterious facet to his personality. Younghyun stared at the table for some time, and then he wondered, "Should I break up with him?"

"I'm not his boyfriend." Dowoon said. Younghyun nodded again; and, although Dowoon didn't give him any solid answers, and only one idea that Younghyun wasn't completely convinced of, Younghyun appreciated his company and, taking the egg, and the bandages, told him, "Thanks;" and Dowoon nodded, and waved, for Younghyun was starting up. Younghyun thought about explaining his abrupt leaving, but came to the quick conclusion that Dowoon didn't need it; and he left him at that, with a reciprocated wave in his direction, and a smile as he was walking away.

 

 

 

Younghyun was late-- 11:18 by the time he came home, but Wonpil didn't mind. Wonpil was curled up on the couch, with his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs; with his chin on his knees and his stare blank. He unraveled when Younghyun walked in, and smiled and reached for a hug-- but his smile dropped when he saw Younghyun's face-- a frown took over his expression and he reached for Younghyun's cheek-- "Honey? Don't tell me you got into a fight--!"

"Not on purpose, love." Younghyun said, settling to his knees in front of Wonpil. Wonpil's thumb traced his cheek softly; Younghyun smiled, and closed his eyes for a moment, and thought _this may be the last time I feel Wonpil's touch_.

"I went to the arcade," Younghyun explained, touching Wonpil's hand, "And this kid I met-- Dowoon-- almost got beat by another guy, but I stopped him, and he hit me instead. Not too much-- way less than he would have hit Dowoon, I'm sure."

"That's horrible." Wonpil muttered. He spotted the pack of bandages in Younghyun's hand and took them, "Let me clean you up--" and started to open it, and first pulled out wipes that he easily soothed Younghyun's mouth with. Then, a band-aid, and he strapped it over Younghyun's jaw, where there must have been a cut. It was silent for a moment, while Wonpil's hands were working at Younghyun's lips-- then, "How was your night?" and Wonpil hesitated, then-- "He wanted me to leave you."

"You told him you love him?" Younghyun suggested, and Wonpil nodded. It was quiet for a moment before Wonpil started again-- "I-I don't want to leave you, _but_..." (and Younghyun had seen this coming), "--hyung, this isn't fair. I can't love him and stay with you."

"I know." Younghyun said. He pet Wonpil's thigh, and knew he would miss it. He would miss his other thigh, and his calves, and his feet. He looked up, and he knew he would miss his face, and his hair. He tried to avert his eyes, but they fell on Wonpil's neck; and he knew he would miss kissing it in the morning; and he would miss rolling onto Wonpil's chest; and he would miss settling against Wonpil's stomach -- and he would miss remembering the story of his scar for a purpose, and he would miss memorizing the beat of his heart for a purpose; he would miss being in love with Wonpil for a purpose -- for the purpose of having Wonpil, and loving him, and protecting him, and being his boyfriend-going-on-husband.

Younghyun wanted to marry Wonpil. Not now, and not soon, but someday, he'd wanted to.

"I'm so sorry." Wonpil said, and he sobbed, and he kissed Younghyun's nose and cried more when Younghyun pulled away. They sat together like that for twenty minutes more, and Wonpil told him "I-- I'll get my things," and Younghyun sat on the couch while Wonpil locked himself in their room and started to clear out his things so that it would simply be Younghyun's room. He traveled all over the house, and Younghyun asked "Can I help you?" when he came back downstairs, and Wonpil handed him a box, and softly said "You know what's mine," and Younghyun started to pack it up.

"Where do you want me to drive you?" Younghyun said; because Younghyun's car was his and it was the only one the two had. This all felt very domestic, Younghyun thought-- as if the two were divorcing, but they were only college students and Younghyun's car was all thanks to his parents, and his house, too, was half-paid by his sister, and Wonpil was the one without anything-- and Younghyun hated that, at this point, it seemed they wouldn't even be friends anymore; they couldn't live together, and Younghyun didn't want Wonpil to be on his own.

"Can you take me to Sungjin's house?"

Yes, because Sungjin had a house like Younghyun, and a car like Younghyun; only he'd bought the car himself, and he didn't have a sister to pay for his house, so his parents did that. Younghyun nodded, a bit bitter, but not jealous--of course, not jealous, but confused, and hurt, because Wonpil could live with one person he loved, but he had to move away from the other.

( _"He must not love you very much."_ )

"I'm so sorry," Wonpil said again-- a few hours later, when all his stuff had been moved to Sungjin's place, when Younghyun had helped Wonpil and Sungjin move everything-- when Wonpil gave Younghyun one last kiss and whispered, "I loved you."

 _Loved_ , and Younghyun muttered it, "Loved?" and, again, with tears pouring down his face, Wonpil told him, "I'm so sorry."

 

 

 

 _"I'm so sorry,"_ but Younghyun saw him smiling with Sungjin the next day, kissing his cheek and holding his hand and if he was that happy, how sorry could he be?


End file.
